Recently, quartz crystal timepieces have been improved to be provided with many functions, and a liquid crystal digital wristwatch having an alarm mechanism has been realized. The digital alarm wristwatch has an advantage that the alarm is actuated exactly at a predetermined time, occasionally with a few seconds' delay or advance, but it has also a disadvantage that it is complicated to set the alarm. Therefore, a quartz crystal analog alarm timepiece wherein the alarm can be set easily is desired at the present time. However, since the high current flows in a series of pulses every one second to a step motor which is mainly employed as an electromechanical transducer for a quartz crystal analog timepiece, the battery voltage is reduced and the timepiece runs down when the current flowing to the setp motor and the current flowing to a buzzer overlap. In addition, since the quartz crystal analog alarm timepiece is provided with the buzzer besides a coil and a stator of the step motor, a large-sized or thick timepiece is produced. As mentioned above, the conventional quartz crystal analog alarm timepiece has such faults.